shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Set
Set (セット Setto,) otherwise known as the Black Mage (黒 魔法使い Kuroi Mahōtsukai) due to his adept prowess in the use of Enchantment and his black hair and clothing, is a fighter amongst The No Beard Pirates. He's notable among the crew, in that he actively sought the No Beards in the hopes of joining them and aiding Francis in furthering their goals. In time, he's become one of their more valuable members, due to his usage of the more powerful Enchantment techniques at his disposal. Set is also one of the Majin, a tribe of desert nomads located on Sahara Island in the West Blue. Having formerly served the royal family as one of the tribe's more experienced warriors, Set's obsession with the Enchantment fighting style and his violent behavior ultimately lead to his exile from the tribe. Due to this, Set has apparently broken his ties with his people. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Set's Wanted Poster.png|Set's wanted poster Set - Expressions.png|A variety of Set's many facial expressions, and a close-up of his eye Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Relationships Crew Family Allies The New Blazing Mane Pirates Daikokuten Network Enemies The Jolly Pirates Other Majin Tribe History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Set's concept, unlike most of Wyvern's characters, was in fact derived from a character song he had listened to on the video sharing website, Youtube. The song itself is entitled "'''Kuroi Taiyō" (Black Sun;) created for and sung by the voice actor for a character from the anime series, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Judal (whom Wyvern used for the infobox image as well.) The following lyrics, which are meant to emphasize Judal's character, were used as the inspiration for Set: "Power is the only thing that entertains me. This is boring. Hey people, show me some strife now." "Won't. You. Play. With. Me?" "I want to destroy on impulse. I'm the black sun illuminating the darkness. My reasons have long been forgotten. I'm the fallen Magi; The wizard of creation. Let's fight... and make your END." "If you should ever curse your fate and wish to go against it, I'll take your hand." "Should your body contain a great divine blessing, and you're frozen, trembling with hatred. Hey surrender yourself and show your wish." "I'll grant you with unimaginable power. I'm the black sun embracing the darkness. I'll guide your path. I'm the fallen Magi; The wizard of creation. I'll take you there... Let's go to the dungeon." (It should be noted that Wyvern reinterpreted "dungeon" as "Mariejois" to have the song make sense in context for Set.) "I want to destroy on impulse. I'm the black sun illuminating the darkness. What are my reasons? Gee... what were they again? I'm the fallen Magi; The wizard of creation." "As madness dictates, as my impulses dictate. Shall we begin? The name of Judal. Bring on more battles and more strife. I'm the fallen Magi; The wizard of creation. Let's have fun... and make the END." (It should also be of note that Wyvern thought of "Magi" as a reference to the Majin tribe, and "Judal" as Set.) With these lyrics in mind, Wyvern's earliest concept for Set came to mind. An exiled warrior who's thirst for battle and destruction caused his tribesmen to reject him, and brought him towards The No Beard Pirates as their fighting expert. Wyvern also used the lyric "wizard of creation" and the Majin's djinn theme to help him create another aspect of Set's personality; that of a Majin warrior who genuinely believes himself to be a sorcerer, despite the fact Enchantment users, for the most part, don't believe the fighting style empowers them with real magical spells. This ultimately formed a character who instead of commanding the power of the fighting style he worked so hard to master, had become controlled by it; to the point where he only lives to test its power and strengthen it through defeating opponents and destroying property. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Set's name was derived from a variation of the name, "Seth," which itself is the name of the ancient Egyptian god of chaos. This was chosen to reflect Set's violent attitude, Majin heritage, and his affiliation with The No Beard Pirates. *The epithet, "Black Mage," was chosen to play up Set's use of the trance-like properties of the more powerful Enchantment techniques. Coincidentally however, it can also refer to 'black mages,' which are traditionally a class of fictional characters one can play as in RPGs (Role Playing Games.) Black mages specialize in the use of magic spells, intended to inflict harm and damage opponents. Interestingly, this fits in well with Set's aggressiveness. External Links Seth - Wikipedia article about the ancient Egyptian deity, Seth, who inspired Set's name Kuroi Taiyō - Youtube video containing the song, "Kuroi Taiyō" ("Black Sun,") which was used as the inspiration for Set's character design Kuroi Taiyō - Magi Wiki article which displays the lyrics for the song, Kuroi Taiyō, in Kanji, Romaji and English Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Majin Category:Pirate Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artist Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:West Blue Characters Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4